Rotating saws, such as miter saws, are typically used to cut wood and other materials at precise lengths and angles. Miter saws generally include a base for supporting a workpiece to be cut, an arm extending upwardly from the base, and a saw head assembly pivotally connected to the arm. The saw head assembly includes a rotating spindle, a power source for driving the spindle, and a blade supported by the spindle so as to rotate in unison therewith. During use, the operator activates the power source to rotate the blade and lowers the saw head assembly towards the base, thereby cutting the area of workpiece between the blade cutting edges (commonly known as the kerf). When the cut is intended for a specific location along the workpiece, the operator typically marks the workpiece and attempts to align the saw blade with the mark before making the cut. To improve the alignment of the blade with respect to the mark on the workpiece, currently known saws often include laser alignment devices that project a laser beam onto the top surface of the workpiece.